sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
SoaSEWiki:Main Page
=Sins of a Solar Empire Wiki= Welcome to your source for all Sins of a Solar Empire (SoaSE) ship, structure, & research references, as well as Strategies & Tactics. We are calling on all Sins fans, enthusiasts, and experts to help by contributing your knowledge of SoaSE to this Wiki. You Can Help! Please visit the Community Portal Page, to learn how you can help create the best community driven Sins of a Solar Empire reference! = Inside Sins of a Solar Empire = Races *Trader Emergency Coalition (TEC) - The trader worlds represent the vast majority of humanity. Recently the arrival of the Vasari brought a swift end to their peaceful golden age, forcing the traders to form the TEC and struggle militarize themselves. *Vasari - These enigmatic alien are refugees from a broken empire, on the run from some unknown and unstoppable force. Trader Space appeals to them as a fruitful area to resettle. Of course, they have to deal with the locals first. * Advent - After expulsion from Trader Space before recorded history began, the Advent as a culture became obsessed with revenge against (and dominion of) all those who wronged them. Unfortunately for the TEC, they have decided the time is ripe for their revenge. *Pirates - Many human worlds in Trader Space decided to remain independent mercenaries and privateers, rather than join the TEC. These Pirates are a neutral force in the game, periodically launching from their special planets to attack whichever society has the highest bounty. Ships * Frigates - Frigates are light spacecraft that fulfill a variety of roles. From scouting out and colonizing planets, to providing an initial attack force, Frigates are an essential part of every game. * Cruisers - Cruisers represent the the height of power in a society's general fleet. The various models run the gamut from pure fighters to primary support ships. * Capital Ships - Every race has a unique set of Capital Ships available. These massive ships are a significant drain on resources, but in turn act as heroes and will often form the core of any fleet. Each Capital Ship gains experience and levels throughout the game, becoming a truly fearsome force at the peak of their power. Exploration As with all 4X games, expect plenty of exploration and expansion! *Planets - The denizens of gravity wells, from ion storms to terran homeworlds. Also includes info on what you might find when Exploring. ** Planets may have Planetary Bonuses or Artifacts that can be discovered through scouting, colonization, and exploration. *Stock Maps - Details and tips concerning stock maps that come with the game. *Mod Maps - Info on your favorite mod maps can be found here. Resources *Credits - Credits are the universal currency in SoaSE. Almost everything worthwhile requires some. Credits are gained from taxes on your colonies, trade routes, collecting bounties on other societies, and a variety of other means. *Metal - All ships and infrastructure in SoaSE are made from advanced alloys. Metal can either be mined from asteroids or purchased on the Black Market. *Crystal - Crystal is required to perform research, and build more powerful units & infrastructure. Similar to Metal, Crystal can be mined from asteroids or purchased on the Black Market. Research Research is a vital part of any strategy game. SoaSE has two separate research trees, and a set of discoverable Artifacts. *Combat - Combat research trees vary widely between the three races. Through this tree, each race improves the longevity and lethality of their ships in unique ways. *Civic - The Civic research trees also differ dramatically between the three races. The common focus, however, remains on improving your worlds and resource generating capabilities. Diplomacy No game could hope to call itself a 4X without a robust diplomacy system. *Missions - The diplomats of SoaSE decided that "Missions" are a much better term than "Demands". Successfully completing a mission will increase your standing with the other society. Failure to do so will damage your relationship. *Gifts - Bribing you enemies and allies alike can only help your relationships. *Treaties - There are a variety of treaties that societies can use to formalize their relationships. Miscellaneous *Allegiance - An important factor, in multiple ways. *Constructors - Some notes about the humble but crucial construction frigate. *SoaSE Math - How Sins handles and presents numbers, in case it helps you understand the numbers you see. *'Lists! :' All Tips, All Achievements, All Star And Planet Names.